The present invention relates to a modularized structure for industrial rack, especially to a modularized structure for industrial racks of various sizes and being easily installed and maintained.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art industrial console comprises a frame 10, an operative module 11, an optional function module 12 and a cable 13.
The frame 10 has two lugs 15 on two front ends thereof for fixing the frame 10 to an industrial rack 14, as shown in FIG. 2. The operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are enclosed by the frame 10. The operative module 11 has a plurality of operative buttons and displays (not shown) and the optional function module 12 has a plurality of interfaces (not shown) for user. The operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are connected by the cable 13 to provide data transmission therein.
The industrial rack 14 is generally of rectangular shape and the frame 10 is provided with two lugs 15 for fixing on the industrial rack 14. As shown in FIG. 2, the frame 10 is slantingly placed into the industrial rack 14 due to the projecting lugs 15. The assembling thereof occupies large space and is cumbersome.
The industrial rack 14 generally has standard size of 500-950 mm. The frame 10 has also standard size and is assembled to the industrial rack 14. The industrial rack 14 has problem to be adapted to frames 10 with different sizes.
Moreover, in above-mentioned industrial console, the operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are not separable. In other word, each optional function module 12 is assembled with an operative module 11. The operative module 11 is generally provided with expensive LCD panel. Therefore, operative modules 11 with numbers equal to that of the optional function module 12 are required to assemble integral industrial console even though only part of the interfaces of the optional function module 12 are used. The provision of the operative modules 11 wastes considerable cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modularized structure for industrial racks of various sizes and being easily installed and maintained.
In one aspect of the present invention, the modularized structure for industrial racks according to the present invention has a fixing frame composed of two brackets and each bracket having corresponding sliding rail. The modularized structure for industrial rack further comprising two sliding grooves arranged on outer side of the two brackets, and two sliding members slidable in respective sliding grooves, whereby the modularized structure can be adapted for industrial racks of different sizes.
In another aspect of the present invention, the modularized structure for industrial racks according to the present invention has an optional function module with easy assembling and disassembling feature. The buttons and LCD on the optional function module can be flexibly utilized and the cost of purchase is reduced.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a modularized structure for industrial rack having at least a fixing frame with two brackets, an operative module, a supporting horizontal bar, an optional function module, two sliding grooves arranged on outer side of the two brackets; and two sliding members slidable in respective sliding grooves. The bracket is provided with a sliding rail and has a lug fixed to the industrial rack. Each of the fixing frames has a first locking element engaged with the supporting horizontal bar and the operative module is screwed to front side of the supporting horizontal bar by a plurality of screws. Therefore, the modularized structure can be adapted for industrial racks of different sizes.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: